


Sunrise

by skyesparklez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Crying, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: For Ladybug and Chat Noir, everything always seems to go right. Of course, that luck doesn't last long.





	Sunrise

_Who could have guessed that a sunrise would be so sudden?_

The sky had blossomed into vibrant oranges and reds, but no one was paying any attention. The battle they had just witnessed had been too scary, too long.

_Who could have guessed that a sunrise could be so silent?_

No one could make a sound. It was like the world had turned into a black-and-white movie and you could only see the wild gestures and fearful faces of the people inside it.

_Who could have guessed that a sunrise could be so strange?_

The fight never should have lasted as long as it did. They had always defeated the akuma by a reasonable time. What had taken them so long this time? They’d never taken over an hour to defeat an akuma, let alone an entire night!

_Who could have guessed that a sunrise could be so terrifying?_

Ladybug had heard it. Her partner had taken a hit, and a bad one. The way he had collapsed let her know how bad the situation really was. It was a frantic battle after that; Hawkmoth egging the akuma on and Ladybug desperately fighting to defeat him. She had never wanted the night to last as long as she did now.

_Who could have guessed that a sunrise could be so powerful?_

Ladybug had defeated the akuma. She had used Lucky Charm. Why wasn’t Chat getting up? Surely he would be healed, right? Every time she’d used it so far he had been fine. Ladybug had held him close, ignoring the distinct wet feeling on her suit as she did so.

_Who could have guessed that a sunrise could be so revealing?_

Chat Noir was taking awful, ragged breaths. Each one was a sharp pain in Ladybug’s heart. Why wasn’t her partner healing? Had she really failed him? Hints of light were beginning to peek out from the horizon, revealing the truly awful injury Chat Noir had received. People of Paris were starting to not the two, how Ladybug’s cure hadn’t worked as completely as expected.

_Who could have guessed that a sunrise could be so heart wrenching?_

Chat Noir had tried to speak, but Ladybug had shushed him. She knew what he was thinking; he wasn’t going to die today. Of course, the blood that seemed to flow from between her fingertips where she held Chat Noir’s injury didn’t help to convince her otherwise. She couldn’t lose him, she just couldn’t. He was the only one who understood her. She could only hope that help would come soon.

_Who could have guessed that a sunrise could be so enlightening?_

Chat Noir had begun telling her things about his life what seemed like ages ago. His voice was getting softer, his enthusiasm fading. Tears were flowing down Ladybug’s cheeks in what Chat had joked was an unappealing manner. Ladybug colluding bring herself to stop or care, so he just kept telling her about his life. Why wasn’t anyone coming to help? Where was everyone? Why had her Miraculous Cure not worked? I love you, Chat had whispered, but Ladybug tried to ignore it. He wasn’t going to die. Not today. He’d live to tell her that over and over again, where she could brush him off and they could keep on being partners.

_Who could have guessed that a sunrise could be so beautiful..._

“I’ve always wanted to watch the sunrise with you,” he said in a pained whisper. It hurt Ladybug, but she nodded. “Too bad I can’t see it.” There had been fear in his voice, just then. Ladybug wished she could make it disappear, wipe it away and make everything better. That was her job, after all. The Miraculous Ladybug. She had lifted his head so that it lay in her lap without a word, helping him see from where they sat by the Seine. It was a relatively normal sunrise, but something about this one was special, more beautiful. Chat gasped, whether out of fear or awe, she couldn’t tell.

_...yet so sad?_

“I don’t want to die, Ladybug.” There was no mistaking the fear in his voice now. She held him close, her heart squeezing in her chest.

“I don't want you to die either, chaton.” They sat in silence for a while longer. The sun began to rise more fully, and they both knew he wasn’t going to make it much longer. 

“My name’s Adrien, milady.” Ladybug jerked at that. Any other day, any other moment she would have scolded him. Now she couldn’t bear to think of it. “What’s your name?” She took in a shuddering breath.

“I’m Marinette.” With that, Chat Noir took one more deep, rattling breath and fell still under her touch. Turning her face to the skies, she let out a deafening cry. The city of Paris fell silent. The sunrise had never looked so beautiful, or so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading my brain child that was created at three in the morning! I didn't mean to make it this sad, but turns out I can't write a happy ending to save my life... Oops? Love and support on this would be much appreciated! I also live for feedback! Thank you for reading once again!


End file.
